Lavender
by Sapphyre-xo
Summary: Through a tragic turn of events, Leonie is stuck in Volterra, waiting to be turned. She is terrified of the vampires around her...all but one. And she is terrified of her feelings for him. Alec/OC. Rating might change.
1. Crash

**First chapter of my first ever fan fiction! I hope you all like it, and I'd appreciate reviews with some comments and things. Without further adieu…**

Chapter One:

The road was empty, for most people were inside, sheltering from the sleeting rain and fierce wind. The only carriage on the road seemed insignificant compared to the fierceness of the weather raging outside. Inside the carriage Leonie Hemingford stared out of the window at the weather and shivered. She had not wanted to visit her Uncle Albert and Aunt Eloisa, but her mother and father deemed it necessary. She found her Aunt boring and lifeless and her Uncle crude and vulgar. At only ten years old, he already made her uncomfortable. And now she was on the long journey back to their manner home, feeling the cold in her very bones, despite being wrapped up as warm as could be. She felt sympathy for the coach driver, who was not inside, wrapped up warm, but outside driving the horses.

As they approached the curve which would lead onto the main road approaching their home, Leonie heard a yell, and barely had time to register the started neighing of the horses before she felt herself flying through the air.

* * *

Joseph nodded at the doctor, who regarded him gravely. He turned to look at his sister, seeming much younger than her ten years as she lay in the hospital bed. Her skin was almost as pale as the white starched sheets she lay upon.

'So there will be no serious damage?' he asked the elderly doctor, whose stern manner had softened upon learning that the eighteen year old Joseph and ten year old Leonie were now orphans.

'No. She has a bad concussion, and she will be tired for several days. The nurses report she has bad bruising all along her right side. The gashes on her head and collar bone are not infected, and will heal well…we've had her sedated since the accident, which was two days ago now. We wanted to keep her sedated until you arrived. I'll leave you alone with her for the moment now, but your visit must not exceed ten minutes, and after you're done, please come along to my office. There are two detectives there, waiting to discuss details with you,' Dr Leenwhey said, and left the private room.

Joseph paused for a second, and then walked to his sister's bedside and sat down in the chair next to her. He stroked her forehead and thanked God and all his Heavenly Angels that his sister had survived the terrible accident. With a deep breath and a muttered endearment, he left the room and walked along to the airy doctor's office.

The two police officers regarded him with serious, but sympathetic expressions. After they had exchanged the necessary social niceties, they sat down in the chairs in front of the desk, and Joseph asked for details on the accident.

'I appreciate you sending a member of the constabulary to fetch me from my friend's home, but he was lax on details. I'm anxious to know what happened,' he asked.

'Of course. We believe the coach driver put his foot down sharply on the wooden platform below the driver's seat, and his foot when through the wood, made brittle by the awful weather conditions. The wood damaged his leg and due to his pain he lost control of the horses, and this is when the coach crashed into the woods. Leonie was facing the door and the momentum flung her through the door, and that saved her life, although I do understand that she is injured. I wish her the speediest of recoveries. The coach driver and your parents were killed in the impact…they would not have suffered,' Constable Gregory inclined his head, in mourning for the deaths.

Joseph gulped back a breath of air, trying his hardest to keep his composure. He was grateful his parents had perished quickly. He did not much want to think about them dying alone in the cold. He also again thanked God for sparing his sister.

* * *

One week later, the funerals of William and Viola Hemingford were over, and Williams's lawyer was slowly sorting through the probate of his estate. All his assets had been liquidised and divided into accounts for both Leonie and Joseph. The family home was in the process of being sold, and the profits of that would be divided into three chunks. One for Leonie's account, one for Josephs and one portion for Albert and Eloisa Polwarth, who would look after Leonie until she was married.

9 days after the tragic accident, Joseph was helping Leonie out of a carriage, in front of the home of their Aunt and Uncle, who Leonie would now become the ward of. Joseph was heading off on an around the world trip, to find himself, and grow as a man.

Their parting was sorrowful, with Leonie, mature as she was for her age, still upset and confused by the death of her parents, and sore from the carriage crash injuries she herself had endured, crying and clinging to Joseph. Joseph, in turn, was torn to leave his sister here, but he has been assured it was the best thing for her – Dr Leenwhey had said that mollycoddling would not help his sister. She was old enough to deal with her grief as an adult.

He hugged her tightly and whispered to her.

'Leonie, my dearest sister. I love you forever, and I'll come back and see you soon. Be strong, my darling,'

As Joseph's carriage drove away, he waved at the forlorn figure of his younger sister, and muttered a pray to God on high, that Leonie should be kept safe.


	2. Addressing the Stars

**Second chapter! Again, I hope you all like. I'm going to be posting a couple of one shots over the weekend, for Criminal Minds and Supernatural, please check them out. I'm going to give a huge shout out to my favourite author on the site ****SulpiciaDoesntApprove****; I enjoy her stories so much. With this chapter, I tried to kind of show both sides – I hope I've been able to show Leonie's inner strength. Next chapter will be up tomorrow! And also, much love to my best friend Charlotte, for picking out the names of Joseph's creator, and Joseph and Leonie's parents and Aunt and Uncle. On a final note, I'm looking for a beta reader – who specialises in keeping the plot on tract and people in character, drop me a message if you're interested!!**

Chapter 2:

_**Three years later…**_

Leonie grimaced, as she arranged her hair to cover the bruise on the neck. She was wearing a diamond and sapphire necklace around her porcelain throat. It had been her mothers, and Aunt Eloisa encouraged her to wear it frequently. She said it showed she was keeping her mother's memory alive.

As Leonie remembered her aunt's pious expression as she'd spoken those words, she dropped her hairbrush. She felt the corners of her eyes begin to prickle sharply, and shut them tight. She had to urge to give into self pity now, when she had to make a public appearance in a short time. Her self pity could wait, until later on, when everyone slept, and she was alone. She crossed her room to her balcony, and let the night air calm her. As she stared up into the sky, she had an urge to speak aloud. She often did when facing the stars. Peering at the other balconies, where someone sitting could hear her speak, she checked she was alone.

'Mama, I know you're here somewhere. I know you cared. So why did you leave me? Papa, why did _you_ leave me? Why did you let go? Couldn't you have held on? I am gracious to my Aunt and Uncle for feeding and clothing me…but I cannot bear Uncle Albert's treatment much longer. Mama, I thought about killing myself yesterday, during his beating. The pain was unbearable…I truly would have done it, if I'd had the chance at that moment. Mama…I don't want to commit a mortal sin, but I don't see what else I can do. Life is for the living, and mine is almost unbearable. Please, Mother, Father, send me a sign. Anything. Show me what I should do,' she poured out, her words gushing and heartfelt.

She often did this. Since the terrible accident that had orphaned her, she often spoke to her parents, hoping their spirits were able to hear her. She poured out her hatred of Uncle Albert's behaviour, and begged for advice. Nothing ever happened, but she felt better for it. She never spoke out to her brother. He had left on a world travel shortly after the death of their parents, and had never returned, despite a promise that he would. Her Aunt and Uncle had decreed that he must have died, somewhere in the world, but Leonie was not able to accept that. She would not speak to her brother's spirit, for he was still alive. She knew it in her heart of hearts.

Leonie faced the cool night and took a deep breath. She would go and attend the party, with all the manners and charm she possessed. Perhaps then she would be fortunate to avoid any abuse at the hands of her uncle.

Most nights, he was verbally assaultive, and unpleasant. In the early days, he had reduced her to tears often, but now she took the assaults in silence, and just nodded and stayed quiet. Some nights, when she had displeased him, or he was in a particularly vindictive mood, he beat her, until she was black and blue, and cried for mercy. He was the reason for the deep, yellow tinged bruise colouring her neck.

As Leonie turned to re-enter the room, she was aware of the most peculiar sensation. It felt as though someone was watching her. She whirled around and stared out into the black. Nothing.

'Leonie Elizabeth Hemingford, you're going insane,' she muttered to herself as she went into the house.

* * *

Out in the woodland surrounding the home of Albert and Eloisa Polwarth, Joseph Hemingford stood as still as a statue. His blood boiled inside him, and he was ready to go on a murderous rampage. Only his self control, built through sheer will in the last three years, enabled him to stay still.

His travelling companion, another of his kind, William Crepsley, did not understand his need to come back and check on his sister. But then, Crepsley had been an immortal for far longer than Joseph, and had lost most of the humanity Joseph still clung to, mainly in memory of his younger, beloved sister.

Joseph had thought that, when he went away on his trip, he would come back around eighteen months later, feeling more rounded and ready to settle down into making a life for him and his young sibling. However, Crepsley had intervened, and made Joseph just like him – an immortal. When Joseph gained a little humanity back, he worried for his sister – although only when his thirst was fully stated. However, he was comfortable in the knowledge that she was safe with family – he thought that the ties of blood would bind, and keep her safe.

But when he was in England, he could not resist coming to check on her, refresh his memories of her voice, and face. His sister had been the centre of his human world, and he adored her an enormous amount. Even know, with his changes.

He had expected to find her happy, and safe. Instead he found her alone, confessing her very soul to the stars, as though she had no one else. And the subject of her confession! Uncle Albert was beating her – to a point when all her hope was gone.

Joseph did not think he had ever been this angry. He needed to find Crepsley, and gain himself back, otherwise Polwarth house would become the place of a massacre before the next hour chimed on the clock.

Before Joseph turned to run back to the house he and Crepsley had decided to stay in for a few short weeks, he turned and stared up at the manor house – which was not nearly as impressive as the home he and Leonie had spent the first years of their life in – and swore something to the woods, clouds, sky and stars.

'Albert Polwarth, you will NEVER hurt my sister again,'


	3. Appearances

**Third chapter – thank you to everyone who favourited, and story alerted me! Plus my reviewer, ****dancingwiththecullens18****, thank you Bella! In response to Bella's review, I added in some divider lines in this chapter, and the two previous ones – hope this makes the changes in the story easier for you all. We finally get to meet the Volturi in the next chapter, which should be posted tomorrow, sometime. After this chapter, they get longer. We're on about 1000 words per chapter, and that will increase to around 2000, 2500. Chapter five will also be posted tomorrow with any luck! This chapter is for John and Edward – Jedward ftw! I'm still looking for a beta, so anyone interested, message, or drop me a note at ****sapphires_and_.uk****. Reviews are always appreciated. Love you guys! – Sarah Louise xoxo**

Chapter three;

Leonie walked through the guests, smiling and nodding. She mingled for the whole night, danced when asked, and answered questions politely. She was the perfect example of a young member of the gentry, and all the guests at the Polwarth house were impressed by her. She gained their respect, as well as the sympathy she had owned for three years, since the night of the accident.

As the last guest left, Leonie walked through the halls, searching for her Aunt. She found her in the kitchen, directing a couple of the servants as to how best to carry out the clean-up operation.

'Aunt Eloisa, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight,' Leonie stated, and walked up the stairs as quickly and quietly as she was able. She was glad she had not run across her Uncle – no doubt he would be sodden with drink by now, and likely to talk out his drunken state at her. She had no problem with enforcing her will on her Aunt – she found her a useless, pathetic creature, who was too meek and timid to stop the tirade of abuse Leonie received from her uncle.

As Leonie entered her room, she shut the door behind herself, and carefully locked the three deadbolts that kept her inside, and anyone she did not want inside, on the outside. She dressed for bed, and slid under the covers, keeping her balcony door open. As was typical of a night time in the Polwarth home, Uncle Albert came along to her door, and beat hard on it, shrieking Leonie's name. He wanted her to come outside, and she had no intention of leaving her bed. After a half an hour of banging and yelling, Uncle Albert muttered a threat, and crept away to his bed, belching.

* * *

In the dead of the night, as Leonie slept peacefully, untroubled for once, Joseph was once again standing in the woods. He heard that the house was silent, and thought carefully. When he had told Crepsley the tale, Crepsley had been disdainful of Joseph's fear for his sister. To Crepsley, humans existed only to feed him.

But Joseph had ignored Crepsley's scorn, and come back to the edges of the woods, where he could hear the coming and goings and movements of everyone in the house. The top floor of the house, the maids quarters, where silent. The second floor was unpopulated, and also silent as the grave. On the first floor, he could hear his Uncles drunken snores, and quiet sobs from his Aunt, who hated what his Uncle made her do. Joseph's keen ears also picked up Leonie's peaceful breathing. He could tell that she was deeply asleep.

A powerful urge to be close to his sister overcame him, and within a second, he had sprinted to the base of the house, and jumped up onto Leonie's balcony. The room was decorated nicely, neither decadent, nor modest, but Joseph's attention was taken up by his sister, laying in bed.

She was as beautiful as he remembered, although his human memories were faded and damaged. Her deep chocolate hair was still in lustrous waves, although the strands of it spilling outside the bed sheets were much longer than the shoulder length that Joseph remembered. Her skin was still porcelain, although it caused Joseph pain as he saw the deep purple bruise on her neck. A shadow on her hairline hinted that a bruise had once been there too.

Joseph's keen eyes soon noticed other things about his sister. Her cheek bones were a little hollow – as though she was eating a little less than she should. Her eyes were a little sunken, with a suggestion of dark shadows underneath – as though she were not sleeping as much as she should, and her mouth had a hint of discontent.

It bothered Joseph that these negative signs of the pain his sister was suffering were so visible on her otherwise peaceful sleeping face. He eased himself down on the bed next to her, and stroked a strand of hair out of her face.

'Darling, I'll find a way to help you, I swear,' he whispered, before leaving the room and starting to run into the hearts of the wood.

He found a cluster of rocks, which seemed almost like a bench, beside a creek. The area sounded deserted, and he sat down to think deeply. He wanted nothing more than to help and protect his sister. She was obviously being abused, physically and mentally by their Uncle, and he needed to find a way to help her. He had no idea how. He could not reveal himself to her – that would put her in danger from the Volturi, but he also did not see how he could help her, without revealing himself. He sat and pondered this for a long time. He wondered for a time about murdering his Uncle, but that would ultimately be more damaging – his sister and Aunt would probably be reduced to poverty very quickly, and he knew that his Aunt would not be able to cope with it, leaving his sister in a worse condition – orphaned again.

He heard the approach of Crepsley, and did not move.

'Just leave her be for a time. You say she suffers abuse – it is no more than what most women suffer at the hands of their fathers, and husbands. We will stay for several months, and you can observe her a while. Things will not get worse - this will comfort you. Now come and feed,' said William Crepsley, in his gravelly voice. He was a little over one thousand years old, with dark hair, brushing his collar, a little thin on top. He had been around 40 human years old when changed, and Joseph loved him very deeply. Joseph took the hand Crepsley offered and stood, embracing him. He nodded agreement at Crepsley's proposal and the two men left the clearing.


	4. Red Mist

**Another chapter. Sorry it's late. As usual, let me know what you think. Volturi will be appearing from mid way through the next chapter, due to be posted tomorrow. Thank you to my new reviewer, who remained anonymous, and thank you to ****HermioneandMarcus**** for the review, and my always supportive BFF Charlll. Still looking for a beta…**

Chapter four:

For the next month Leonie's life continued as usual, if not slightly better than usual. She was visited by her Governess six days in a week, and was schooled in a huge number of subjects. Most evenings, people were at the house for dinner, often Uncle Albert's work colleague. On Sundays, she spent several hours at Church, and then attended Sunday school. She also made social calls with her Aunt in the afternoons. Although Uncle Albert was vindictive, and critical to her, he did not beat her, and for this she was grateful. He often did this – went months at a time without beating her to lull her into a false sense of security, before making her suffer very badly. However, Leonie dared to hope that perhaps now that she was older, she would start to be exempt from Uncle Albert's temper – after all it was a little over four months since her 14th birthday.

* * *

The woods around Polwarth Manor had no roads through them, and were scarcely populated by animals, and so it was as safe as it could be for Joseph to stay there. He stayed in the woods for all of the day that Leonie was in attendance at the house, and remained there at night until he was assured that the whole of the household was asleep. He neglected his hunger for her, and it annoyed Crepsley. One evening, they had an argument about the situation.

"Your being ridiculous Joseph. She is just a child. She will suffer in life – that is the way of humans. You're neglecting your hunting and me! I am your creator, and I say we will leave at the end of this month, and that is that!" Crepsley screamed, his deep baritone voice sounding angry and rough. He flew out of the house, breaking the banister in the process, simply tearing it from the wall in his anger.

Joseph stood in the centre of the room they had argued in. He was truly hurt by Crepsley's lack of understanding about his love for his sister, but he did understand Crepsley's frustration. A little. He did not know where Crepsley had gone, but in the years since he had been changed, he knew when Crepsley ran away breaking things, or people, it was best to leave him alone until he came back of his own accord. Joseph thought Crepsley probably needed time to cool off, and so pondered what he ought to do with his time. Uncle Albert was away at a meeting, and Leonie was asleep. Despite this, Joseph decided that he would go back to the house, and perhaps sit in his sisters room, listen to her breathing – a sound he would soon be forced to abandon.

A short moment later, he was flying through the woods. The speed and grace of running was one of the things he truly adored about being an immortal. That, and having Crepsley. When he was about ten miles from Polwarth Manor, and in hearing distance of it, he heard something that made his venom run cold. It was Leonie's hysterical screams.

He ran the last distance as fast as he was able, and paused on the edge of the forest, taunt with stress, and listen, wishing he was able to see, or help.

"NO, NO, NO, GET OFF ME, UNCLE ALBERT, GET OFF!!!" Leonie screamed, half sobbing, and her voice breaking as she tried to put volume she didn't have behind it. Laced throughout her voice was unadulterated terror. Listening carefully, Joseph could hear actions, through their sounds. He surmised that Leonie was in bed, because he could hear the mattress springs move, as she tried desperately to stay away from her Uncle. She was clutching the sheets around her, he could hear the silk moving, and Uncle Albert was gripping them, and her dress and pulling – Joseph could hear the sweaty skin of his Uncle's hands grasping and pulling on the silk and cotton.

"Come here, little'un, time to pay your way," said Albert Polwarth, greed and lust saturating his alcohol sodden, common toned voice. It was then Joseph realised, his body freezing, what his Uncle intended to do. Polwarth was going to rape Joseph's innocent, darling sister.

Joseph didn't pause to analyse what he was doing – he did not consider that he was possibly going to expose all immortals, or that the Volturi would kill him for doing so. All that mattered to him in that split second it took him to get from the edge of the forest to the balcony of Leonie's room was protecting his baby sister – the way he had always promised his rather he would.

When he entered the room, the sight he saw would have caused him to vomit, if his digestive system were not as dead as his pity for the overweight, unclean, common, drink sodden man he saw before him. The bedsheets were on the floor, and one of Uncle Albert's was grasping Leonie's leg, while the other reached for the buckle on his belt. Leonie's nightdress was ripped, made indecent. Grease stains from Albert Polwarth's palms sullied the innocent pure cotton, just as Albert Polwarth wanted to stain Leonie's own pristine innocence. Her hair messed over her face, rather than tied back as it had been earlier that evening, and her face was red and distorted from the sobbing and crying she was doing, screaming out over and over again in distress – yet no one in the household helped her.

"ALBERT POLWARTH!" Joseph roared, shocking even himself with the tone of pure, unadulterated hatred and fury running through his voice. He sounded threatening, frightening and entirely otherworldly. Never more than in that moment had he sounded like the immortal vampire he was.

It took almost three seconds before Joseph's primal scream reached through to Albert's ethanol befuddled mind. He turned to stare at the man in the bedroom of his niece and his eye's widened momentarily as he stared at the creation who looked so much like the nephew he believed long dead. His eye's would never loose that wide open look, because as Albert opened his mouth to speak, Joseph crossed the room in two strides and separated his Uncle's head from his shoulders. He threw it to the floor in disgust, and so fast were his motions that it bounced from the mahogany floor before the blood was even finished spraying from his Uncle's now open neck. The walls and curtains were stained with Albert's life blood, as was Joseph himself, and Leonie.

In that moment, Aunt Eloisa ran into the room, and as Joseph saw her, he saw red once again. This woman knew of the abuse his precious Leonie had suffered, and she had done NOTHING to help her. The fury making Joseph so un-human took over once again and he threw his aunt again the wall, far harder than a human ever could. She did not even get a chance to scream at the figure of the avenging angel who appeared to have killed her husband. Before the sentence was even fully formulated in her head, she lay on the floor, lifeless, with her neck at an angle never truly found in nature.

This had all taken under a minute, and now Leonie stopped her petrified screaming, and stood up from her bed. Her huge, pale blue eyes opened wide as she stared at the carnage – at her dead Aunt, more flexible in death than ever in life. And her decapitated Uncle, his lifeblood in pools on the floor. Finally, she looked up at her now immortal brother.

"Joseph?" she questioned, almost a whisper. He nodded encouragingly at her. The red mist had faded from his brain, and eyes, and he did not know what to do. He had just massacred two people in front of his young sister. He did not know how she would take it. He found out in that second.

As he nodded, those pale blue eyes which he'd always thought so beautiful, rolled back in Leonie's head, and she collapsed, passing out on the floor, in a pool of red gore.


	5. Decisions

**This is so long! I hope you like it…and I wonder if anyone will get my Carlisle reference. Thanks to everyone who put me on favourite stories lists, favourite authors lists, or any alert lists – I'll do a big, detailed thank you next chapter! And thanks to Bella, as always – for her helpful suggestions and the fact she added me to her Alec/OC community! You should all check it out – ****dancingwiththecullens18****. Also thank you to ****HerminoneandMarcus****, ****Hyper Mufasa****, ****HeartsOfNarnia**** and my anonymous reviewer. Let me know what you think – and if you have any suggestions!  
Three days till New Moon! I went to an event today and won a goody bag thanks to my ridiculous amount of knowledge on it :D  
****On a side-note I'd also like to apologise to anyone who is offended by homosexuality. I know that its within this story, but this is not a slash story and it will not become a slash story. But, Joseph and Crepsley are deeply in love with each other and that is just the way things are – as I wrote them, I just felt like they were meant to be together – like they were meant to be more than travelling companions. However, while I personally believe that love is love, gender nonwithstanding, I know that some people, due to their religious beliefs, do not feel comfortable with homosexuality, and as such, I would like to apologise – I'm just writing my characters the way they are when I dream them up, and I hope it won't affect your reading of the story. **

Chapter five:

Joseph felt frozen – staring at his sister's unconscious body, and the gore and mess he had caused. Suddenly, his instincts flared up. He pulled his sisters body up into his arms and flew out of the window and through the woods, although more carefully than usual. He tried to make sure that the twigs and branches in the way did not hurt Leonie. Within fifteen minutes, he had reached the modest home himself and Crepsley were inhabiting for the time being. A small sniff of the air told him that Crepsley was not in the house – he guessed he was still out, sulking and brooding. He took Leonie inside and lay her down on the couch, and then panic became a prominent emotion for him. He really had no idea what to do now, and he knew his sister's unconscious state would not last for long.

It was then he realised that she was shivering a little – partially from being in her ripped dressing gown, partially because of the long run in Josephs ice cold arms, but mainly because the temperature in the two-up, two-down house was sub zero. The coldness of the weather did not bother Joseph or Crepsley.

Immediately, Joseph began to build up a fire. Although he and his lover did not need the warmth, they kept the props to hand. It was the first rule to fitting in – keeping up the charade, Although at the human age of five he had learnt to set a fire, the dim human memory was vague for him, and so it took him much longer than it would have usually taken the young immortal to do any task asked of him – be it simple maths, or one of the labours of Hercules.

In less than ten minutes, the fire in the grate was alive and burning, crackling merrily, and was starting to warm the room up. Joseph also covered Leonie with a blanket and was satisfied that she was warm enough. Now he was beginning to worry about what would happen when she regained consciousness. He listened to her breathing closely, and her heartbeat, and thought that she was totally deep in sleep, but he could not be sure, and so he sat close to her, his concentration totally focused on finding out when she was about to wake.

So engrossed was he that he did not hear Crepsley's approach, and only realised his mate was back when he heard the deep baritone voice, sounding apocalyptic.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" he roared. Joseph heard Leonie's heart skip a beat, and quickly jumped to his feet in one fluid motion.

"Please, stay silent or she'll awaken and I've no idea what we can explain to her. We'll talk in the other room. Control yourself William," Joseph instructed quickly. Although he was often the submissive one in the partnership, his love for his sister gave him the strength to enforce his will upon Crepsley, rather than being enforced upon. Not that he minded bending to the will of the brash man, for Joseph loved William Crepsley fiercely, but this time, his sister was too important to give in about. The two immortals were in the other room momentarily and Crepsley stared at Joseph waiting for the explanation that he hoped was coming.

"My Uncle Albert – he was about to rape her. I had to stop him. I was just going to stop him. Knock him out perhaps, help her escape. But I lost control. I slaughtered him, and my aunt," No remorse coloured Josephs tone. Although he had more humanity than most immortals, he could feel no guilt about ending the lives of the people who would not help his darling sister. Morals became distorted when you were faced with the idea of living with them for all eternity.

Crepsley nodded deeply. Although he had lived through over a thousand years, and his humanity had distorted to allow him to live with himself and retain sanity in those years, he still had a deeply ingrained sense of right and wrong, which came principally from his mother, who he remembered foggily as being a good, God-fearing woman. He could understand the man of the house disciplining the people under him – even if with more force than would sit comfortably on the semblance of Crepsley's own conscience. But to force you on a fourteen year old girl, a child – that made Crepsley's own urge to revenge roil a little, and sit up, ready to be used. So, although he was angry at Joseph for putting himself in a situation where he had lost control and committed senseless murders, murders not for food, he could understand it. He could not bring himself to yell at Joseph, for in the deep burgundy of his eyes was an utter terror, that he would be in disgrace.

"It's not an ideal situation. But I'm sure we can adjust it. The bodies are still in the home?" Crepsley asked, keeping as calm as he possibly could. Joseph nodded. "Very well then. We'll deal with them, and sort the girl out with a new home. She will have money to run it from the estate your parents left you, yes?" Again, Joseph nodded, "Good. And then we will have to leave, Joseph. We will go and stay with my friends in Sweden. It's a soothing place – I think you will enjoy it very much," Crepsley, although not happy, was trying to make the best of it. One of his worst faults was loosing his temper too easily and lately he had been trying to avoid doing it, as he knew it scared and upset his young mate – Joseph, who he did love, despite his depiction of love being far and different from the human version – the version we could understand.

"Crepsley…l-l-love…there is a p-problem," Joseph said hesitantly, stuttering a little, something he had not done since he was six years old. Crepsley's wine coloured eyes grew suspicious, as he waited for Joseph to spit it out.

"She saw me," Joseph whispered. He whispered it so quietly that even the most advanced of human recording devices could not pick it up, but the keen, immortal ears of Crepsley heard it fine.

William Crepsley felt a finger of panic shoot up his spine. Now they had a real problem. A human, who had seen her supposedly dead, now vampire, brother, commit two killings. He realised they would either have to change her, or kill her, and they had to do it quickly, or else the Volturi might hear of it – and the law keepers of the world of eternal beings would be more likely to kill her, than bother to change her.

"She must die or change. Choose," Crepsley stated, although his demeanour had changed entirely. When he had first seen the girl on the couch of their room, he was angry as could be, and at his least emotional. But now, seeing the emotional turmoil of Joseph, the one thing in the world he cared about, played out so visibly on Joseph's Adonis-like features, he felt a softening for the girl. As well as an utter terror of what would happen if they did not follow the law of the world of immortals to the letter. As a human, Crepsley's father had been hung for breaking the law, and the respect and fear of the law had been something which crossed over lives with him, and was a prominent feature in him now.

Joseph stared at Crepsley's kind, understanding, but determined features. He was horrified by the choice that faced him. He could not kill her sister. He was certain of that. But neither could he change her. Stop her growing now, when her life was barely begun? Leave her in eternal childhood? He could not do that either. The horror inside him at the problems he had caused began to overwhelm him and if he could have, he would have burst into tears.

"I cannot. I cannot take her life away. Or stop it…what can I do Crepsley?" Joseph moaned, falling to his knees.

"You do not want to release her to heaven? To the afterlife?" Crepsley questioned. He wanted to moan himself, and whine about the problems that this had caused, but he felt that he should be strong – for Joseph. To protect Joseph.

"I will not kill her! I will not watch the life drain out of her body, Crepsley, I WILL NOT!" Joseph screamed. Both immortals froze in their places as Leonie's breathing stuttered.

"We will talk about this later. Right now, we need to keep her unconscious, and clean up your mess. Stay here and compose yourself," Crepsley said decisively, and swept from the room. Joseph stayed knelt on the floor and breathed deeply. Although breathing did not help him in any way, it gave him a chance to concentrate and focus. He had calmed down quite a lot, and had pushed the idea that he would have to make a life changing choice about his sister's mortality very soon to the back of his mind. He was focusing on the two things Crepsley had told him to. Keeping Leonie unconscious and cleaning up his mess. He had no idea how they were going to clean out the house. And for that matter, he was still blood splattered. He made to start up the stairs, still banister less when Crepsley came down, clutching a bottle and a rag.

"Don't change," the oldest of the pair of lovers instructed and went into the room Leonie slept on in. He started to pour liquid from the bottle onto the rag, and Joseph realised it was chloroform. He sighed in relief – with the chemical, they could keep his sister asleep until the time was right to wake her up and explain things to her. Crepsley dosed her with the drug, and then, Joseph following along like a tame lamb, the two men ran, with preternatural grace, to Polwarth Manor.

Once they reached the house, Crepsley thought about commenting on the brutality of the massacre, but decided it was best to just clean up as quick as they could and get back to the house, where Joseph would have to make his decision – a decision that would have to be made quickly, for all of their sakes.

Crepsley set Joseph to stripping the blood stained linen, while he took the body of Aunt Eloise and the body of Uncle Albert to a small clearing in the woods. He also made sure to take the head of Uncle Albert. When Joseph had collected the linen, Crepsley wrapped the two corpses and body part in it, and set it aflame, with items collected from the household. He located some rags and a bucket in the kitchen, and while he had Joseph watching the bodies burning, to make sure everything was gone, he scrubbed the floor. Scrubbing blood out of a wooden floor usually is a very difficult task and takes a long time. Happily, Crepsley's extra abilities allowed him to finish the usually long winded job within around a half an hour. After this, the room looked clean, although bare. He checked on Joseph, who was still watching the remainder of the body's burn with a morbid curiosity. He very much wanted to ask what was on his young love's mind, but he could guess, and so he didn't. Although he was a gruff man, who did not really do affection, his love for Joseph ran deeply ingrained to his soul, and this was why he cleaned the crime-scene for him. He called Joseph away from the bodies and set him to packing some of Leonie's clothes into a trunk, so that when they left England, as they would now surely have to do, she would be provided for. After this was done, they headed back to the house, where they sat in front of the fire, and Crepsley cautiously proposed an idea that had occurred to him.

"The Volturi could help us," he said, his voice as tentative as a hard, deep baritone could get. A slight snarl escaped Joseph's full lips.

"What, help themselves to her for lunch?" he said, worry for his sister colouring his tone to make his sarcasm cruel.

"No. The leader, Aro, is a great collector of people – he likes gifted people to join the Volturi. Usually, if one sibling is gifted, both siblings are, and you are gifted most graciously. Chances are Leonie is similarly gifted. If we could go to him, and explain this – say we want to change her, but feel she is too young – he might keep her in Volterra a few years, until she is old enough to be changed," Crepsley proposed. Whereas earlier in the night, the rawness in Joseph's face had made him soft and sympathetic, he was now back to his usual, gruff, emotionally distant self. It annoyed Joseph a little, but also comforted him a little. This Crepsley would never allow anything to hurt him.

And so it was decided. Joseph did not really wish to make his sister join his way of life – he believed she should live a normal life, in the light, with other girls of her own age. But if it was a choice between this life and death, Joseph could not kill his sister, although he had met vampires who believed that death was better than their life. They decided to leave for Italy the next day, and they also decided that Crepsley would keep Leonie unconscious for a while longer – till they reached Italy. It would make things a lot easier for them, if they did not have to announce until they had reached the destination of Volterra.

The only thing that was still a loose cannon in the plan was whether or not the Volturi would agree to keep his sister. Crepsley was rather confident that they would – he believed Aro would be intrigued by the kind of gift Leonie might possess.

And so, the next day they set off for Italy, with Leonie clumsily dressed by her brother so she would stay warm on the journey – her ripped; now indecent nightgown would not suffice. The journey was long, and difficult. Because of Leonie, and her unconscious state they had to travel the way of the normal humans, and so it was on coach, rail and foot that they made their way to Italy. That they also had to travel in dark, to avoid being exposed, made things all the more slower. They reached Italy only with a few days over 6 months past Leonie's fourteenth birthday.

They rented another house on the outskirts of the town, and Crepsley had decreed he would stay there, with Leonie, keeping her knocked out, now with a herbal concoction they had picked up in Paris, which was more effective. Joseph would be the one to go into Volterra, to meet the Volturi Coven and Guard, and beg their favour. Crepsley had told him of Argo's odd gift, and he knew that a touch of the hand was all that was needed.

The walk there, in the dead of night, was nerve-wracking, but Joseph concentrated on that he was doing this for his sister, and his nerves became deadened. A receptionist was the first person in the clock tower of the Volturi Castle. She was around 27 years old, and told him her name was Charlotte. She spoke pretty Italian, and had long caramel hair. He was not sure if it was natural. She led him to a large set of two doors, and opened them carefully, then announced him. She showed no fear, and he wondered how it was that she was not scared of his kind – most people were.

When he entered the room, he encountered the Volturi Guard stood around the outer edges – almost as if they had been chatting casually before he came in. They were exactly the way that Crepsley had described them. Huge, hulking Felix, lean, polite looking Demetri and the Witch-Twins Alec and Jane. Joseph kept his eye on Jane. Crepsley's stories of her gift had put a shiver down his neck. He turned his attention to the three ancients. He could not see their wives.

Marcus, seemingly bored by events, stared out of a window, while white haired Caius watched the situation haughtily. It was the raven haired Aro who bounded forward off his throne toward Joseph, a young woman in simple dress following after him anxiously. Aro did not speak, simply offered his hand to me. Joseph, feeling fear at this large, deadly coven, simply touched his hand, to the palm of Aro's. There were several entirely silent moments as Aro processed the information he was getting, and then a large smile broke out on his face.

"Well, well!" he beamed at Joseph. He made a one hundred and eighty degree turn, to face the thrones. The young woman turned with him, her hand touching his cloak.

"Brothers!" he trilled at the other two ancients, "I very much think we're going to have a new arrival!"


	6. The Hand Over

**I hope you all like this one – I know I do, but reviews are always appreciated, I love to know what you all think, what your suggestions ect are. **

**Thank you to the two people who put me on author alert, and favourite author list, ****CoCanfdyNguyen**** and ****Charlequin.x****. Also thank you to everybody who put me on story alert…all of you - ****Spoongirl1****, ****CoCandyNguyen****, ****Paxl****, ****Hyper Mufasa****, ****HeartsofNarnia****, ****MaxRideRox****, ****crystal-roses13****, ****.1****, ****MagicalMushroom**** and ****HermioneandMarcus****. Big thank you to everyone who put me on their favourite story list also - ****CoCandyNguyen****, ****HeavenlyCondemned****, ****jordan101****, Hyper ****Mufasa****, ****savsROCKSloud****, ****MaxRideRox****, ****Amarwen****, ****dancingwiththecullens18**** and ****BrokenAngel16KL****. **

**Another chapter will be up tomorrow, and after that, there will be two chapters up on Sunday….less than 48 hours to go!**

Chapter six:

Joseph was silent, his body stressed, as Aro chirruped to his brothers "Let us counsel". Both brothers recited it after hfim, Marcus dull and Caius petulantly. Aro ghosted over to Marcus throne, and Caius joined him, the three ancients making a triangle. Renata, Aro's bodyguard stood a little way away, her hand no longer connected to Aro's cloak.

The three ancients and their thrones were on a raised dais at the end of the room. Jane and Alec moved to stand at the edge of the dais – as if waiting for instructions. Joseph took his attention away from the ancients to stare at the two figures. Both were small – no taller than 5'2ft, at maximum. He guessed their ages at 15 years old or a little younger and the expression on Jane's face when she looked at him as she moved would have reduced him to tears if he had still been a mortal.

Heidi, Demetri and Felix all moved from the casual circle they had been stood in, to stand in a line at the side of the room, Heidi slightly back from Demetri. Joseph estimated them to be in their early twenties, with Heidi the youngest. Joseph knew from Crepsley's tales that there were more members of the Volturi guard – another ten, at least.

The three ancients, one so blonde in contrast to the two raven haired ones, conferred a for almost ten minutes, speaking so quietly and quickly it was hard for even vampire ears to understand, even if they had not been speaking in Latin. Although Joseph had studied it as a school boy, he was whole continents away from being fluent and so he stood in ignorance as they spoke. Demetri, Felix and Heidi did not seem to understand either – they simply stood, ready for instruction. Renata had her face screwed up as she listened hard. Occasionally, a slight light in her eyes showed she'd understood, or as least grasped a word or phrase, but for the most part she look confused. Jane looked…eager, there was no other word for it. Crepsley's description of the girls character lead Joseph to believe she was probably mentally praying fervently to whatever deity she believed in that he had broken the law. Alec seemed calmer, and appeared to be listening to, and grasping quite a lot of the conversation.

When the leaders were done conferring they stepped apart and Caius floated back over to his own throne, but stayed staring toward centre stage – at Joseph. Marcus's face, which had had the ghost of animation on it, dropped back into an apathetic mask. Aro turned back to Joseph and smiled at him, in a way that showed reassurance, although most people could not have found an overly cheerful vampire leader even vaguely reassuring.

"So, dear Joseph, before we give you our answer to the request you have made of my brothers and I, perhaps we should explain the situation out loud – and in English, for the members of the guard present. Would that be acceptable to you?" Aro asked politely. Joseph knew his answer was yes, would have to be yes, but he paused, principally because he was trying to figure out how to address the vampire in front of him. The one he settled on still did not feel right, but he chose it regardless.

"Yes, your lordship," Joseph said, in a muted tone, terror still crawling around in his breast.

"Oh and he had manners too! I do hope your sister is as delightful as you! But back to our story – dear guards, Joseph was turned several years ago, he is still a newborn in relative terms. He was a mortal orphan after the death of his mother and father in a tragic accident – truly an accident, none of our kind was responsible!" Here Aro chuckled, and Joseph got the feeling he was missing an in joke of some sort. Felix had relaxed and looked happier at the idea that Joseph was a newborn, and that made Joseph decidedly nervous.

"But yes. He went back to visit his sister, who is still a mortal. He found her beaten and abused, and saved her from being raped, and very probably murdered, by their Uncle Albert!" Here Jane interrupted with a hiss, "But in his zest to save her, he murdered his Aunt and Uncle," Felix chuckled at that, "And now he had his sister drugged unconscious in a house not far from here, with his lover, our dear friend Crepsley, who was here not a decade ago, on a visit! He would like us to have his sister, who is half way through her fourteenth year, to stay with us – that way the secret can be kept, and when she is older, she can be turned to join us. Marcus, you feel it is a good idea, do you not?" Here Aro turned to stare at his brother. It surprised Joseph that Aro was so willing to share the spotlight – Aro seemed keen to keep the centre light on himself.

"I have no objection to having a mortal stay with us a while. We all have control enough," the vampire said, looking at Joseph for the first time. Joseph thought that there was maybe a flicker of interest in his eyes.

"And Caius, how do you feel?" Aro said, in his feathery, happy voice.

"I am in agreement with Marcus," the angry-looking immortal said.

"As am I. Then I do believe it's settled. Joseph, your sister may come to stay with us. I believe we shall turn her in two and a half years, if her staying works out well, yes?" Aro continued.

"What do you mean works well?" Joseph snapped sharply, forgetting the one thing Crepsley had drummed into him many times in the journey on the way here – _Be respectful, no matter what you do!_ Aro's smile faltered a little, but it stayed in place. Jane hissed again.

"Well, if she should end up in injured due to…a lack of control perhaps, we would have to change her immediately. But I don't believe that's something we need to think about. I am certain that I, and my brothers can keep our control – we are old enough to know better than to loose it. Athenodora and Sulpicia of course can also keep their control," Aro's voice dipped an octave lower on that sentence, and out of the corner of his eye, Joseph noticed Demetri, Alec and Felix throwing looks toward Marcus, "Jane and Alec, my dears, can you keep your control do you think?" Aro turned slightly, and of course Renata turned with him.

"Yes, master," answered Alec, looking at Joseph. Joseph felt a little reassured by Alec, who was the only member of the guard of who did not look like he wanted to hurt him.

"Yes, master," Jane answered, sounding much girlier than Joseph had expected, "But master, why do you wish her to stay?"

"Jane, my dear, Joseph here has a most powerful gift for truth finding. He not only knows if you lie, but he is capable of deriving the truth from the person speaking! I do believe his sister will be gifted too, siblings most usually are – as with you and Alec," Aro answered patiently. Jane did not look all that happy with the idea that there would be someone joining the Volturi, someone gifted, but she no longer looked as though she wanted to kill anyone, which Joseph took as a good sign.

Aro then asked whether Demetri, Felix, Heidi and Renata in could keep their control around a human. They all answered in the positive, and so Aro bid Joseph to leave and return presently with Crepsley, and his sister. As Joseph went to leave, Caius spoke. The angry looking vampire spoke with a sharp tone, and Joseph had the firm idea it was not a good idea to cross this ancient.

"Keep the girl unconscious with the potion you've been using,"

Joseph nodded sharply and left, waiting to get out of the main city of Volterra, before breaking into his fastest sprint to get into the house. He was glad to see Crepsley, who reassured him that Leonie was alright, but he only felt alright when he could lift his sister into his arms and hug her tightly. It was not a comfortable thing, because his bloodlust was ever-present, but he did love his sister and being able to touch her and know that she was alright was a comforting thing for him.

Later that evening they packed up her clothes and set off, at a slow pace to Volterra clock tower, in a horse and cart, with Leonie wrapped up in the back. When they arrived at the castle, they took the entrance by the clock tower. Crepsley carried Leonie's trunk, while Leonie's unconscious, bloodstained self was carried by her elder brother, who was a little apprehensive at leaving his beloved sister with the Italians. They came across the caramel haired receptionist again, sat at her desk, looking as relaxed as could be, despite the fact she was in a building with a large number of creatures who would probably be more than happy to use her as a food source.

She spoke in Italian again, with her lovely accent, but the words were too complicated this time for Joseph's rudimentary Italian. She paused a moment, and when he didn't answer, she spoke in pretty French instead, which Joseph did understand. She asked him if this was the sister that would be staying, and if these were her clothes and things, and Joseph nodded.

"Oui," he said. Charlotte asked him to follow her along to the throne room, and asked if his friend would leave the trunks in reception to be dealt with. They went along to the room, and it was much as it had been when Joseph had left – the same vampires were in the room.

"Ahh, is this Leonie then, dear Joseph?" Aro said, rising from his throne to come over. Joseph nodded once. He was less and less happy about leaving Leonie here – he wanted to stay with her, but he could not do that. For as much as he loved his sister, he loved William Crepsley more – he was the centre of Joseph's world, and Crepsley was a traveller, he was unhappy staying in one place.

"Oh my, she is in a rather bad state, isn't she?" Aro said, still amused by her. Crepsley had told Joseph that in general Aro was quite amused by humans. Joseph looked at his sister and realised that Aro was probably referring to the fact her skin was a pale, unhealthy colour, and that her cheeks were sunken and her face gaunt – not to mention the fact that her Uncle's blood was still matted into her chocolate curls.

"Well then, we should deal with her, make her a little better looking, and then she won't be frightened of her own reflection when we have her wake up in a day or two, if that's alright with you Joseph?" Aro spoke softly. He sounded respectful of Joseph, and almost excited at the prospect of the Volturi's new visitor. It made Joseph feel a little better, despite the fact he could feel Crepsley's unease.

"Yes your lordship, that would be a good idea," Joseph was more content with the idea of leaving Leonie here. He did not trust the vampires, but he knew that Aro wanted his sister's possible gift, and as such, would not allow harm to come to her.

"Then, Demetri and Felix, go back to reception, take the trunks she shows you to one of the spare rooms on the same floor that Alec, Jane and Heidi have rooms on. Joseph, you should stay here with your…partner. I am most interested to hear about your life…and to catch up with you, William. Heidi, Jane, Alec and Charlotte, take Leonie to a spare room on the unused wing…one of the transformation wings. Alec, wait outside while they bathe her, and then Charlotte, stay with her all the time, and one of you three as well, until she awakes, and then send for Joseph and I," Aro instructed, pointing at people as he mentioned them.

Instantly, Demetri and Felix headed off out the door, and Jane and Alec stepped forward to stand with Charlotte, and Heidi crossed the room to stand with them. Alec stepped forward again and held out his hands to Joseph, indicating that Joseph should give him Leonie. Joseph paused, unsure a little, and Alec spoke, looking at Joseph with sincere, bright ruby eyes.

"Allow me to take Leonie. I'll keep her safe for you,"


	7. Awakening

**Thanks so much for the feedback from the last chapter – Bella pointed out to me I'd typed Alex a couple of times, instead of Alec, which I've now fixed. Please let me know any typos you notice! I don't have a beta reader, so I appreciate it.**

**I really love this chapter; please let me know what you think! Thank you to everyone who put me on story alert today - AnnabelleLee13194, Nessa Faelivrin, twilightdish, ImmatureEvil. Thanks also to HeartsofNarnia who added me to her favourite stories list! And as always, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, which is HermioneandMarcus, dancingwiththecullens18, HeartsofNarnia and lillianangel. **

**In this chapter, the title of the story finally makes sense! I was thinking about maybe having a song for each chapter, like one that relates, and I thought was appropriate…what do you think? I'd pop it up here, in the authors note. Overall, for the whole story, I'd say that the theme song is probably 'Fight For This Love' by Cheryl Cole. Anyone who hasn't heard it – YouTube it! It's a good song and gives hints of what's to come….**

Chapter seven:

The party of five stepped into the bedroom and Alec laid the tired, ill-looking human on the bed, then joined Jane, Heidi and Charlotte at the foot of the bed.

"Aro said we should clean her up," Jane ventured, sounding much more like her normal self now that she'd dropped the apathetic-sadistic-witch act she kept up around visitors to Volterra. She got a real kick out of seeing people being absolutely terrified of her.

Charlotte approached the bed and examined her. She spoke in English, the general language used by the Volturi – mainly because Aro used it most. He was fond the language itself, and most of his current favourite books and poems were in English.

"Her dress will need careful washing, although I honestly do think it's ruined. She also needs to bathe and of course new clothes," she said.

"I'll run a warm bath then," Jane offered, disappearing off into the bathroom which adjoined the bedroom. Although se was not the evil, sadistic witch most of the immortals who the Volturi ruled over perceived her to be, she was far from soft and cuddly. She cared for Alec and Aro and to an extent Caius, but the rest of the Volturi she was simply civil to. Although she could be companionable, she always had a sharp edge to her. Alec always thought that she couldn't allow people to be her friends because of the time Liam, a child in the village they had grown up in, had befriended her, and him. They appreciated it, because most of the village had thought them evil, even at seven years old. But the problem had come when Liam's faithful dog had died. He had run to them and spat in Jane's face and punched Alec, and called them demons from the blackest pits of hell. Since then, Jane had not had an easy time trusting, or making friends – she was not the sort to be happy loving tending to Leonie.

"I'll fetch her some clothes from her trunk then. I'll only be a moment. Charlotte, start to undress her," said Heidi, ghosting to the door.

Upon hearing this instruction, Alec headed to the door, to leave the room and wait outside, but as he reached the door he turned and told Charlotte to call if she needed anything – that he would be waiting just outside.

Alec was waiting out there for half an hour, perhaps a little longer. He'd seen Heidi return, clutching an arm load of clothing, and could hear the movements of the three females as they fussed over her. Jane did not seem to be doing much except handing Heidi and Charlotte the things they asked for. Just as he had re-entered and was about to take a good look at Leonie, when Demetri entered.

"Message from Aro. Chelsea talked to Crepsley and the potion they've been drugging her with, she won't wake up properly for a couple of days, but she'll be floating in and out of consciousness for that time. Orders still stand though, Charlottes to stay here all of the time, so a human is with her, and one of us is to stay too," Demetri said, in a petulant tone. He and Heidi had had an argument the previous day, and Heidi had still not forgiven him for what he had said. It was of no interest to Jane – they argued a lot – it was a corner stone of their relationship.

"Thank you, tracker," Heidi said haughtily and Demetri glared. Alec thought they were going to start arguing again and coughed once to remind them that it was not the time, nor the place. Demetri turned his glare on Alec and Jane hissed.

"Peace, Demetri," Alec said and Demetri reassembled his features into civility. Had it been Felix, Alec probably would not have stopped Jane from burning his mind, just a little, but Demetri was polite, and Alec's friend. He was only behaving this way because of Heidi; Alec understood and smiled at him as he left.

"Why would Chelsea know what the potion would do?" Charlotte asked, sounding confused.

"In her mortal life, Chelsea was the daughter of an apothecary," Jane responded, her childish voice slipping into the monotone that always symbolised her boredom. Charlotte nodded and dipped her head in respect to Jane. Charlotte was a good receptionist; she had lasted longer than most did – mainly because of her respectful, efficient nature. Jane left the room now, and walked in the direction of the throne room. Heidi was staring wistfully at the door – she was regretting her argument and offhand tone with Demetri, it did not take Aro's gift to work that out.

"Go speak with him Heidi, I will watch over her with Charlotte for a few hours," Alec offered, feeling confident about his control – he had fed only two days ago. Heidi smiled, and it was blinding. Aro often remarked that she was one of the most beautiful vampires he had seen in his many years of life – that never pleased Sulpicia. She left the room, with a stride that oozed confidence.

Alec sat down near to the bed – Charlotte was sitting on the ottoman at the end. He finally looked closer at Leonie's unconscious form. Now that the blood was washed from her hair and the grime from her skin, she looked much prettier. Alec looked closer – with her brunette locks now drying into lustrous waves, she was not just pretty, but beautiful.

For the rest of the four hours Alec was on duty with Charlotte, he could barely tear his eyes away from the still form on the bed. He did not get very close – around five feet separated them, but he committed every detail of her face to his memory and carefully learnt her scent, by inhaling slowly, keeping control of his thirst – keeping himself in control. She smelt like lavender and sea water, mixed together in a blissful fragrance.

For the next three days, neither Joseph, nor Crepsley, nor any of the Volturi Coven or Guard gave Leonie any potion, and she drifted close to conscious several times. Every member of the guard came to have a look at her in those three days and Sulpicia was heard to remark that "She will make a beautiful immortal,"

On the fourth day, Charlotte sent Jane to the throne room to tell Aro she believed Leonie was awaking. The Coven and Guard was feeding, as Jane had done earlier, but Alec finished his meal quickly, and ran with his sister back to the room he had spent so much time in the last three days. And so, when Leonie woke up from her groggy, enforced sleep, the first thing her tired eyes focused on was Alec's ruby red eyes.


	8. Questions

**I found this chapter a little hard to write – please let me know what you think. Won't be a update tomorrow, I'm at a family meal, next update will be Sunday – should be a long one too! **

**New Moon was AMAZING! I could have cried with happiness, it was like a religious experience, I loved every second, and of course I loved Alec being on it, I squealed like a stuck pig when I saw him! Loved Emmet and Jasper too, and Caius. Incidentally, I have an idea for a Caius fic in my mind, but I'll wait to finish this one before I start that.**

**Lots of reviews on the last chapter! Thanks to Bella as always (dancingwiththecullens18) – you should all check out her stuff! Also thanks to my other reviewers, AnnabelleLee13194, whose review really amused me, and HeartsOfNarnia! Also thanks to Bandit32, who added me to story alert! The feedback I've been getting is phenomenal – your all amazing. Please don't hesitate if you have any suggestions, or questions about my story. Again, huge thanks!**

Chapter eight:

Leonie had spent a long time in a kind of un-ending sleep, with vague memories drifting to the surface and fading away. Now she felt as though she were half conscious, but couldn't quite pull herself into the real world. Her eyes felt heavy and tired and images and sounds drifted around her in mind. Her Uncle's voice, shouting hideous things at her…her mother voice, singing a soft lullaby…images of her mother and father and the woods surrounding their family home were there too, and one very disturbing image. Her brother – more handsome than she remembered, but paler than even she was…and her best friend Emilia had nick named her Snow White. But the most disturbing thing of all about this image was his eyes, which had always been an echo of her own pale blue orbs…they were different. Red, ruby red, and vicious.

Leonie felt consciousness returning to her slowly, and made a conscious effort to awaken. Her eyes were unbelievably tired and the world was blurry. She blinked, slowly and fought the urge to fall back to sleep. The image she had started to come into focus around the edges and she realised there was someone just above her. It was a boy, a little older than her. She blinked again and his face came into focus. It took her several seconds to focus on his eyes – which were the bright, vicious red of her brother's eyes in the disturbing dream she had had.

She did the only thing she could do – she screamed loudly, and as feeling started to return to her limbs, she scooted herself back on the bed, away from the boy with ruby eyes – who looked almost hurt, at her terror.

She was on the other side of the bed to him now and she became conscious of a presence next to her. She turned her head frantically, and as she paused to breathe between screams she realised the woman looked normal – she did not have red eyes, her eyes were a clear, bright green.

"Please, Leonie, be calm. Your brother brought you here, you are safe. We will protect you. You are in no danger, from myself, Alec, Jane, or anyone else here in Volterra," Charlotte cooed, soothing, gesturing at the boy who had Leonie's first sight and the girl she realised was standing behind him. The girl had paler hair and fuller lips and looked very much like the boy. An errant thought told Leonie that they were probably twins.

"Volterra? Where on Earth is Volterra? Where am I, and where is my brother!" Leonie cried, her voice rising to a shriek at the end of her sentence.

"Your brother will be here momentarily, and Volterra is your new home. You are in Italy," Charlotte said, a touch sheepishly, but still soothing.

Words failed Leonie – she had no idea what on Earth was going on, or why on Earth she should be in Italy. She lived close to London for Pete's sake! Just then, footsteps came along the hall, and Joseph, Crepsley, Aro and Renata entered. Alec could tell other members of the guard were waiting outside, so as not to over-crowd the room.

Leonie's throat contracted in terror. Her brother was as he had been in her dream. Pale skinned, lovely and red eyes. Her eyes teared up. She had never been this scared in her life.

"Leonie, my darling, thank Heavens your awake," Joseph said, approaching his sister with his arms open for a hug. A small cry escaped her throat and she crawled backwards on the bed, feeling confused and frightened.

"Oh Leonie. Are you frightened? Don't be, my sweet. I know I look a little different, with my eyes…I'm still Joseph. I'm still your brother. I won't ever hurt you," he soothed, and even his voice was beautiful. Leonie still stared with wide eyes, but moved back to the edge of the bed.

"Now, will you tell me what you remember of the night Uncle Albert came into your room, please?" he asked. He and Aro had spoken about the best way to reveal the secret to her, at length, and decided that they would begin with what she knew, and build from there.

"I remember…I remember Uncle Albert bursting into my room. He smelt like whiskey…and rum. I was frightened, very frightened…and then….I don't remember anything then, until I saw you…with your eyes. There was a lot more red too…" she said, her eyes screwing up as she tried to remember,

"Just as Chelsea suspected then. The potion has started to wear away at her memory – probably the last week weeks are an utter blur for her," Aro said, and Leonie started at the beauty of the Ancients feather light, musical voice.

"Is that true, Leonie? Are the last couple of weeks blurry for you? Please tell the truth," said Joseph, and Leonie had to nod. Faces in her memory were blurred, and although she knew she had attended a ball to celebrate Lady Erica's engagement, she could remember nothing of it.

"What's going on Joseph? Why am I in Italy…why do you look so different?" Leonie said, her voice trembling.

"Please let me explain. After I left home, I got into an accident. Crepsley found me, and made me like him. It's a big change – its what causes my physical differences. And your in Volterra because you need to be kept safe – you'll be kept safe here…until your ready for the change," Joseph said. Leonie felt he was almost reluctant to tell her. Her head spun with questions and information. How had she lost her memory? How had she got to Italy? Where were her Aunt and Uncle? What kind of change was Joseph talking about? Why did she have to make it?

Aro moved forward and introduced himself. As always, Renata moved forward with him. He offered his hand to Leonie, and she took it. He drank in her thoughts deeply, although she didn't know of his gift.

"Allow me to answer your questions, precious Leonie. Your brother and I are of the same race now – a race different to yours. We are immortals, and we survive on a…special diet. You have been kept unconscious on your journey from England to Volterra because your brother and his…friend, Crepsley felt it best. A side affect of the potion which kept you drugged is memory distortion. Your memory will come back in it's own good time, most certainly. You travelled to Italy by boat and horse drawn carriage. Your Aunt and Uncle are dead now. The change Joseph speaks of is to become one of our race – an immortal," Aro spoke, trying to be sound reassuring. He had thought that if he gave her information to process, she would calm down a little. He should have known better – ignorance is bliss, after all. The vampires (and human) around the room had slowly moved into more comfortable position. Jane perched on an ottoman, Charlotte took a seat on a chair and Crepsley leant again a wall. Joseph and Aro stayed close in front of Leonie, and Alec stood on the other side of the bed. Renata, of course, stayed with her fingers attached to Aro's cloak.

Leonie's head spun insanely and she choked out an important question – the one foremost in her mind.

"What is an immortal?"

"Well," said Aro, a little doubtfully. He did not know the best way to explain it, "You would probably understand it best as being similar to the myths of humans…we are vampires – we exist on a diet of blood and sunlight show's us for what we truly are, how different we are to true humans," he finished, sounding pleased with himself.

"You…you exist on a diet of human blood?" Leonie choked out and Joseph and Aro nodded in response.

Leonie started to scream again.


	9. A Choice

**Thanks to i-dun-did-it, ...., silly1256, , vampire solidarity1, who all added me to Story Alert and to all who added me to a favourite stories list – Dazzled Journalist, The AntiSocialBookWorm, Fairy Skull, sily1256, kiralol101 and MorrociaIsMad. Also thanks to MorrociaIsMad, Annabelle13194, HerminoneAndMarcus, HeartsOfNarnia, dancingwiththecullens18, ****...., kiralol101 and CharlTheVoltourist, my reviewers. A****nd csr, my anonymous reviewer! A final thank you to TenajHguoh, who added me to her Favourite Authors list!**

**I'm actually dying of flu atm which is why this wasn't up hours ago. Another update tomorrow, hopefully, assuming I get my damn coursework done. As always, let me know what you think!**

Chapter Nine:

Seeing Leonie's pale blue orbs open for the first time, Alec could have sworn his long dormant heart gave a skip.

Seeing the terror in them though, and hearing her petrified scream, was not such a pleasant experience. Alec had not taken into account the true amount of terror that Leonie would feel - not one member of the Volturi had, with the exception of Charlotte.

Alec had no idea how to proceed - he was intrigued, very much so, by Leonie, but he had no wish to scare her, anymore than she already was. So he froze in place, as did Jane and just stayed not far from the side of the bed, listening closely as Charlotte tried to soothe Leonie, and Leonie panicked in response. Alec very much wanted to speak, and calm her down, but Leonie's terror was sending blood pumping furiously around her body, and although Alec had just fed, he did not quite trust himself to be so close to her when she was so appetizing. He moved back toward the wall, still within grasp of the bed though.

Leonie did not calm any when Aro, Renata, Crepsley and Joseph entered the room - if anything; she became wilder and more panicked.

Throughout Joseph trying to comfort her and Aro's explanation Leonie became more and more distressed until she eventually burst into hysterical screams once again.

Aro sighed, screams displeased him - he said that they offended his nerves. He left the room, calling Crepsley (Who looked unhappy at being parted from Joseph), Renata and Jane with him. He told Joseph and Charlotte to explain and calm her, and Alec to stand guard, and then departed.

And so for the next thirty minutes, in which Leonie sat at the head of the bed with her head buried in her knees, sobbing wordlessly, Alec did just that - he stood guard. Charlotte thoughtfully opened the windows as far as they would go, making being in the room with Leonie's scent easier, for both Joseph and Alec.

After the first half hour had passed, Leonie became quieter until the sobbing eventually stopped entirely. But it was not until an hour after she had first awoken that she looked up, at the mortal kneeling next to her bed, and the immortal sitting on the end. She did not glance at Alec, stood in the corner, unbreathing. This almost...upset the young looking immortal.

"Joseph," she said, her voice sounding brittle and hoarse from her sobbing.

"Yes, my darling?" he responded at once.

"Can I go home...back to England? Please?" she asked, her tone just a little way away from begging.

"Leonie darling...Volterra is your home now. It's where you're going to live for the rest of your...life. There's nothing left in England for you now," Joseph answered carefully. Leonie did not seem to notice the pregnant pause before he said 'life' but Alec and Charlotte did.

"I can't stay here, Joseph! You heard what that man said! A diet of human blood...they're murderers! And I am a human...blood runs through my veins, I will not become a meal!" Leonie said. She seemed to have recovered from her histrionics quickly, although Charlotte did think that she had probably repressed her horror, and it would all come out at the first time she was left alone - but she did not think it prudent to mention this.

"I live on a diet of human blood too Leonie, and I am no more a murderer than you are. You eat veal, beef, chicken, your natural food source, and I drink the blood of humans - the natural food source of the race I am now a member of!" Joseph said, raising his voice a little.

There was silence then, as Leonie digested this. She did eat meat - a lot of it. Memories of feasts flickered in her eyes - with chicken, veal, beef, stuffed pig, steaks and any number of other things.

"Even if I accept that drinking human blood is alright for this race you claim to be a part of brother, I am still in danger - I am your food source!" Leonie's usual feisty nature, beaten flat by her Uncle's aggression was beginning to resurface. Joseph could have smiled as flickers of the sister he had once known began to show again.

"You are in no danger from us. We can control ourselves, so long as some precautions are taken. None of us will hurt you," Alec interjected, feeling like he needed to make himself a part of the conversation - he felt a little ignored, and wanted at least a little of Leonie's attention. She looked at him with wide eyes. She had barely even noticed he was in the room until that point - she assumed everyone had left while she had sobbed herself dry. Alec could not help but to notice that even with swollen red eyes and blotchy cheeks, her hair a mess like a birds nest, and with a voice as dry as the Sahara Desert, there was still an air of beauteous elegance to this human in front of him.

"Alec is right. The Volturi are civilised - they will not harm you. You are a guest to them, and not a meal," Joseph added, feeling happy that the resilience his father had always told him was built into their family was finally beginning to show itself in his sister.

"So how long am I to stay in Volterra then?" Leonie asked. A cold horror still ran through her, at the idea that the people she would now be the ward of, murdered and drank the blood of humans, but she suppressed it. It was far more important to understand her present situation, that to deal with that. Besides, her brother did have a point - it was just nature, to an extent. Not an extent she was comfortable with, but perhaps an extent she would have to learn to deal with. She pushed away her terror, to be dealt with at another point - a less public point.

"Well, my darling sister, that's a problem we encounter. The existence of us, vampires, immortals, is a secret. When I...exposed myself to you, to save you from our Uncle, I broke a cardinal rule. I exposed our existence, and endangered it, and you, as a consequence. So now, you have a choice-" Joseph's voice broke here. He and Crepsley had spoken at length while Leonie slumbered and Crepsley had told him that he had to offer her the choice of death, as well as the choice of a new life. Leonie's eyes opened wide at the obvious display of emotion from her brother - their father would have gone berserk at it. You did not cry about situations, you took them on, and dealt with them!

"Sister, you have to make a choice. You can become one of us, join the race of immortals, or you forfeit life. I'm sorry," Joseph rushed out and then choked in a deep, unnecessary breath of air. Alec and Charlotte tensed, waiting to see how she would take to this. Leonie felt as though a stomach blow had been dealt to her. Death, or life that involved taking the lives of others to survive? What choice was that? A thousand thoughts, images and memories flashed through Leonie's mind. Sunrise, the most beautiful time of the day. The smell of a river. The sound of the laugh of a friend. A lullaby, sang by the mother. The feeling of glee, when receiving a present. The feel of a hug from a friend. With the best parts of life playing a slideshow through her mind, Leonie instantly knew she could not forfeit her life - was not brave enough to forfeit her life, and face the oblivion of death.

"I will not die. I will join your race, brother," she said, choking back a sob at the thought of what might come. Every emotion possible fought for dominance in her body - happiness, at her brother being alive, horror, at what she would have to do, grief, for the people that would die to sustain her, incredulity, at the whole thing - but the combination of them, fighting fiercely, just made her nauseous and a little light headed.

Alec and Joseph both released breaths they didn't know they had been holding at her words.

"When will I change, then?" Leonie said, her voice fragile. She was taking the choice like most women of her time, her class, would have. She had been presented with choices, by the dominant man she assumed would take care of her, and she had picked the one she would prefer. The idea of refusing to pick did not cross her mind - she was too well brought up for that. She was not happy with the idea that felt more like a fairy tale than reality, but if it was to be her fate, so be it. She knew one thing for certain, and that was that she loved, and trusted her brother.


	10. Acceptance Begins

**I'm going to do my thank you list on chapter eleven, I don't feel up to it now, sorry. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my brother in law Chris, who passed away five years ago today. Gone but not forgotten Chris. A little note, 'the curse' is what women called their periods up until around the 1960's.**

With Charlotte still knelt by the head of the bed and Alec, now a little more relaxed, stood in the corner still, Joseph and Leonie continued to discuss things.

Alec thought that Leonie was taking the news of what she would soon have to become stoically, although she did seem very worried when Joseph told her that she would not make the change for another eighteen months or more. That would make her physically older than Alec himself – who had been just a week past his fifteenth birthday when they villagers had tried to burn him and Jane, and Aro had saved them both.

"But surely, delaying is a danger…accidents must happen, after all!" Leonie protested, trailing off a little. Her voice was stronger now, although still a little strained and hoarse.

Alec smiled a little as he listened to Joseph pacify his younger sister – it was a conversation Alec had heard many times before – usually it was him being the older, responsible brother, trying to pacify Jane and avoid as many unnecessary homicides as possible.

Shortly after this part o the conversation, Alec and Joseph excused themselves to go and speak with Aro, and bring him up to speed on Leonie's acceptance of what would happen to her. Leonie was left alone with Charlotte.

* * *

"How do you feel? Can I fetch you anything?" Charlotte enquired, after Joseph and Alec's footsteps had faded away – they had been very polite when excusing themselves.

Leonie would have sold her soul for a glass of water right then, but had no intentions of letting the receptionist out of her site, until she had received answers to the questions that buzzed around inside her mind.

"So this is all truly real, then? About the ones with the red eyes, who are so human and yet so far from it…they don't sleep and they drink the blood of humans?" was Leonie's first query of the night.

Charlotte paused, and moved to sit beside Leonie on the bed. She knew there were a thousand unasked questions within Leonie's two questions.

"The Volturi are vampires, that is true enough. They don't eat real food, or sleep as we do. And they do sustain themselves from the blood of humans like you and I. But they are not the bloodthirsty monsters of myth that the word 'vampire' conjures for you. They are refined, and civilised. Of course, there are vampires, nomads, who are closer to the nightmare in your mind, and they visit sometimes. But the Volturi will keep you safe – they are something akin to royalty, in vampire terms. No where else in the world is there a collection of vampires so intelligent, or gifted. Their gifts and intelligence give them a far higher measure of control than most vampires. I have been here, working for them, for three years, and I have never come to any harm," Charlotte said, in her soothing, prettily accented voice. Leonie continued to regard Charlotte with pale blue eyes, and spoke again.

"So if I am truly to become a…vampire, am I stuck here in Volterra for the rest of my life? Will it change my life expectancy?"

Charlotte sighed – Aro had told her that she should answer all questions honestly, and she felt a great deal of sympathy for this girl, who had been submersed in his fairy-tale world of things that no normal human should know about. It must be hard for Leonie to cope with this, most certainly.

"You are not stuck in Volterra, no. If, after your change, and after you have gained control, you wish to leave and explore the world, you are free to do so, but I doubt that you will. The Volturi are like a family – I'm sure you will find it to your liking here. As for your life expectancy…once you become an immortal, you are just that. Immortal. You will live forever – never face death," Charlotte said, keeping her tone as comforting as she could. The girl would need a shoulder to cry on, while she adjusted to this new environment – that is what Charlotte wanted to be for her. Leonie seemed happier at this – as most people did, she feared death. Although large in her mind was the idea that she would have to murder to survive, the idea that she would have a family, somewhere to belong, and would never have to die, was also looming large in her mind, and it was pleasant to think of.

"I have a friend, back home in England, Victoria. Will I ever see her again?" Leonie asked, naming the one thing from her 'old life' she would miss. It gave Leonie a little start to think that she was already beginning to accept this new path as her life. It also surprised Charlotte at the speed she was accepting it. But then, Charlotte remembered a sentence from a book on psychology Aro had loaned to her – 'Before the age of sixteen years, approximately, the psyche has a remarkable ability to adjust to new information and new situation'. Charlotte supposed she was seeing proof of this right before her eyes.

"You may not visit her no. But, I would think that Aro will not stop you from writing to her, if that is what you wish. Aro is the man who was in this room earlier – who told you that their kind drink human blood. He is one of three leaders of the Volturi, along with his brothers, Caius and Marcus, who you will meet soon," Charlotte answered, seeing Leonie's confusion at the name 'Aro'.

Leonie wanted time, and space to think about all of these things, but was just taking the information in, to deal with herself, later on. When she was alone. The way her mother would have wanted her to deal with things. Although she knew the answer, in her heart of hearts, she still had to ask it.

"Will my eyes become the colour of blood…like their eyes?" But before Leonie had even finished her sentence, Charlotte was nodding. That hurt Leonie, even more than the idea that she would have to become a murderer – she had her mother's eyes, and felt that the colour of her eyes was a link to her long deceased mother. Swallowing back a sob, she asked her next question.

"What did that man…Aro, mean when he said that sunlight shows them for what they really are?"

"It is something better seen than described. After you and I are done speaking, we will clean you up, and you will go to the tower room, to meet everyone. After that, you may retire to your bedroom and sleep. Tomorrow, I will have someone show you what Aro meant," Charlotte said cryptically, with a smile. She remembered her own awe and feeling of wonder when she had first seen a vampire exposed in sunlight. It was a wonderful sight and one she thought that Leonie would enjoy. She thought the idea of becoming something so beautiful might make the idea of the transition easier for Leonie.

'The boy who was in here earlier…he said something about how I would be safe so long as some precautions were taken. What did he mean?" Leonie said, asking her most important question.

"Well, blood tempts the immortals. So in order to keep yourself safe, you must try to be as un-tempting as possible. They generally feed from the neck – your vampire myths are not wrong there. Some of your dresses are high necked – you ought to wear those as much as possible, and we will acquire some more for you. Scarves will help, as will leaving your hair down. If you cut your finger or hand on anything, run it under water until the bleeding has stopped. Similarly, if you are bleeding, shut yourself in an empty room until the bleeding has stopped. Stay in well ventilated areas as much as possible, near to windows. And," Here Charlotte paused, looking embarrassed a little, "When you're having your curse…it's probably best if you keep to your room. It's not the same as real blood for them, but its still making it a little harder than needs be,"

As Leonie digested this, Charlotte stood up, and retrieved a silver backed hairbrush, and started to re-style Leonie's hair. After a little while, and a face wash, Charlotte decreed Leonie was presentable and opened the door.

"Come, come meet the elders," said Charlotte gesturing at the corridor. Leonie's stomach twisted in fear, but she took a deep breath and walked out, to face her destiny.


	11. The First Meeting

**I know its been too long! Please don't hate me, I've just been so swamped with coursework and mock exams that I've had to completely put on hold! A thousand apologies to every single one of you! Thankfully, I've managed to get B's in English Literature and Psychology A-Levels and an A in my Film Studies. So from now on, I'm going to try and update once a week minimum, maybe a little more, but that's going to be my basic rate. The insane updating I did when I first put the story up is over I think, I just have so much to do! I am really sorry about this everyone, I hope you can all forgive me ): As a sorry, I'm gonna try and write a fluffy Cullen's one shot, appropriate for the time of year I think (: That will be your Christmas present! I'm also thinking about starting a Supernatural story, Sam/OC I think, what would your response be to that? Merry Christmas to everyone also!**

**Big thank you to the following people for the following things!**

**For adding me to their Favourite Stories list, thanks to;** Fate Nomad, Feanathiel, PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW, mediwitch3, MCRshinigami13, Vampire Hedgehogs, V-Fly-Trap, Kikomimo727, .Sky, -BeeVee-THEEAmazing, Jacobfan216, Cullen0-Lover-101, MoonDemon36, FireLily12, , schuyler S, PinkyCandy44.

**For adding me to their Favourite Authors list, thanks to;** Vampire Hedgehogs, -BeeVee-THEEAmazing, yummycookies222, MoonDemon36, FireLily12, PinkyCandy44.

**For adding me to their Story Alerts, thanks to;** Feanathiel, PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW, mediwitch3, PinkyCandy44, evilwriterofdoom, xxcharlie93xx, V-Fly-Trap, Racoonishness, ChocolateButtons, h sloanx19, -BeeVee-THEEAmazing, saberis, PinkyCandy44, Midnightxwolfx, vampiredoll88, FreeUrmind, MsBookWorm7, Bill Kaulitz 4 Life, Cullen0-Lover-101, MoonDemon36, FireLily12, Apple Kisses, Lavendar26,

**For adding me to their Author Alerts, thanks to;** xxcharlie93xx, FireLily12,.

**For reviewing, HUGE thanks to;** libbyQuin, mediwitch3, PinkyCandy44 (X2), xxcharlie93xx, Cullen0-Lover-101, Fairy Skull, ..., FireLily12, dancingwiththecullens18.

**I've replied to every review (:**

**This chapter is for .. ****(:**

* * *

Apprehensive was weighing heavy in Leonie's heart as she walked with Charlotte to the heavy wooden door – Charlotte had told her it led to the tower room. When they reached it, they both paused and Charlotte turned to smile at Leonie.

"Ready?" she asked. Leonie's answering nod was tiny, but sure. She had come to the conclusion that she did not really have a choice but to embrace this new life, and so she would do it the best she could, and hope that her actions would make her mother proud, her darling mother, who had always taken things so stoically.

Charlotte pulled open the heavy wooden door with a little effort, and Leonie breathed deeply, before walking in with her head held high. The room that face her was tall and made mainly of marble, although the seats around the room were a dark wood, mahogany perhaps. The room had an air of perfect, timeless and a raised dais in the back. Leonie took several moments to stare around the room, taking in the décor and proportions, before she focused her eyes on the people around the room. On the raised dais at the back, three men stood, each with a woman standing near them. There were around six people on either side of the room and the thing that most struck Leonie was the utter beauty that each of them. Even the men where best described as beautiful. Their utter beauty surpassed anything Leonie ad ever seen, even in the most prestigious art galleries of London.

Leonie recognised the man at the forefront of the dais as Aro, and as soon as he noticed her (the moment she walked into the room) he bounded up onto his feet and declared, in tones of delight;

"Our visitor is awake! How wonderful!"

Leonie smiled back, trying to appear far braver than she felt.

"Now Leonie, my dear, allow me to introduce you to everyone! I am Aro, and these are Caius and Marcus, my brothers," He gestured at the two men, also on thrones on the dais. Caius was a white haired ancient, who seemed displeased. He made Leonie nervous with just a glance. Marcus was equally as dark haired as Aro, but his hair was a little wavier. He seemed bored and apathetic, staring at and wall above the door with a blank expression. He then gestured at the boy who had been in the room with Leonie earlier. He stood on the left of the dais with a girl who was so similar looking to him; Leonie assumed the two were twins. "And this is Alec and Jane, who you've seen before,"

Alec gave Leonie a smile and her spirit lifted a little. Aro seemed to like her, and if Alec did too, perhaps her life in Volterra would not be so bad at all. Standing near Alec and Jane were two vampires who seemed older, in their late twenties and early thirties. Aro introduced them as Eleazar and Catherine. After her introduction, Catherine stepped forward to the middle of the room where Leonie stood with Charlotte and offered her hands out. Leonie responded naturally, and placed her hands in Catherine.

"Peace Leonie. I hope you'll be happy here," she said in a high, clear soprano and with a beaming smile, she drifted back to her place next to Eleazar, who also smiled gently at Leonie. Leonie was also introduced to Felix, a large hulking vampire who was just utterly enormous – he smiled at Leonie, a huge grin, but it made her feel a tadge uncomfortable. Demetri was a smaller vampire, although he was unutterably handsome, as all the men were. He smiled politely at Leonie and privately, she liked him much more than the huge Felix.

"And Leonie, my sweet, this is Heidi and Santiago," Aro sang. Leonie's jaw dropped as she looked at Heidi – she was far and away the most beautiful creature in the room by a mile, and Heidi was in a room full of the most gorgeous creatures that had ever graced God's green earth. She smiled a large hello and Leonie didn't breath for a second. The true beauty of the brunette in front of her defied all belief and there were not words to describe her.

After this, Aro hopped down from the dais. Although hop has never, and will never, be a graceful movement, Aro managed to make it so. Every movement of his was like floating, dancing. He was the epitome of grace. It shocked Leonie down to her very core – the beauty of the room and its occupants were making it difficult to breathe – it felt like she was in a fairytale.

"My dear, I have a talent, I suppose you could say. If you were to take my hand, I would be able to read all of the thoughts you mind has ever had. It would help me to understand what it is that you need to know, and how you feel about things; it will help me to give you what you need to adjust. Would you mind, my darling?" Aro's endearments, coming from anyone else, would have creepy, if coming from almost anyone else in the world, but when they fell from the ancients lips, with his feather light voice speaking them, they seemed perfectly normal – just a part of his speech. Leonie gasped a little.

"You…you read minds?" Leonie said, shocked. Aro nodded. Leonie took a deep breath, and swallowed. Now she was immersed in this world of fairy tales, she felt she should just go with the flow. She offered her hand to Aro, almost a little shocked in spite of herself at her daring.

He took her hand in both of his and closed his eyes, as though to concentrate. They stayed in this state, with Aro grasping Leonie's outstretched hand, for almost five minutes, as he perused through her thoughts and memories, picking out what he found interesting and examining it carefully. Aro's first contact with people always took a long time, the contacts after that were shorter, as the amount of thoughts he was taking to interpret was much smaller – just what had been thought about since the last time he had contact. Leonie did not know what she was supposed to think about while Aro examined the innards of her mind, so she settled on focusing on the happiest memory of her life, a time her and her mother had sat near to main bay window of their home and read books and embroidered a patchwork. When Aro looked up to her, not letting go of her hand, he spoke one thing that would endear Aro to Leonie for the rest of eternity.

"Your mother was very beautiful,"

Leonie smiled, and felt as through she could cry with happiness. It then she realised that her brother was not there and Aro, picking up on this thought from their connection, answered her question quickly.

"We did not think that you would come around to the idea of joining our race of immortals so soon, so your brother and his companion Crepsley set out on a quick hunt. They decided it would be safest for you if their thirst was quenched as much as possible before they see you – are close to you again,"

Leonie started a little, not used to people answering her thoughts rather than her actual words. But then she nodded at sensibility of Joseph's actions, although she did wonder who his companion was. Aro heard this question in her thoughts and dropped her hand politely. He deemed it best not to answer this – he thought that possibly that was a subject which would be better left to Joseph to explain to his younger sister, who, despite her amazing maturity in the face of the life she was about to face, Aro did not think that she would take the news of her brothers alternative lifestyle too well.

Leonie stayed in the throne room a while longer, perhaps an hour. Aro spoke to her of what had happened with her Uncle, told her that he was dead, as was her Aunt. The official story was that a murder had broken into the house, killed the married couple and kidnapped her. While Aro told this tale to Leonie, as delicately as he was able, Caius interrupted with the first words Leonie had heard the white haired ancient speak.

"So as not to disrupt the rumour, you will not return to England. You will remain in Volterra until after your transition. After that, you may venture out a little further. You are always to be accompanied,"

The words were harsh and delivered sharply. Leonie almost flinched. She did not think that the man had a particular loathing for her – rather, she got the sense that he was harsh as a general rule, it was not something that was her fault.

She nodded at him respectfully, showing that she comprehended the necessity of his rule. Aro seemed to think that his brother had scared her when he spoke – his tone was extra gentle and calm.

"Now my sweet, I know you only came round a short while ago, but I am sure all of this is rather a lot to take it. Such a huge change. So if you're amenable, I shall have Charlotte take you to your room, where you can bathe, sleep and arrange your things with her help. Joseph has had all of your processions brought over from England and they are in the room we chose for you. Would this be acceptable to you?" he asked.

Leonie nodded and Charlotte led her out of the room quickly. Once outside, and walking down a long corridor Leonie recovered her ability to breathe properly and enjoyed the luxury of having lungs unencumbered by anxiety. Although the Ancients and the guard had been terrifying to meet, they had all seemed pleasant enough, despite Caius being rather scary.

The room the vampires had chosen her was beautifully decorated with dark wood furnishings, a four poster bed and a huge window overlooking the courtyard. A bathroom lead off it, which made the entire place seem luxurious to Leonie, who had been forced to suffer the indignity of sharing a bathroom with the whole household in Polwarth Manor. Leonie shrugged off Charlotte's offers to help her put things away and began the lengthy task herself.

As she organised the room and hung her clothes, she reflected on the last hours. It all seemed strange and alien, but she could not ignore the fact that despite the fact she was in a castle full of murderous mythical monsters, she felt at peace – everyone was nice to her here, something she had not experienced since her parents deaths. She was also reunited with her brother, someone she had missed a huge amount. She wondered if it was sick and twisted of her to be happy in a situation that read like a penny dreadful.

It took her a long time to organise her new home, and by the time she had bathed (unaided for the first time in her life, which gave her independence a new strength) she was ready to sink into a peaceful sleep – which was untroubled by nightmares of her uncle, something which had been preciously rare in previous years.

The next morning when she woke, she dressed quickly, without help and sat in front of her dressing table, steeling herself for the day. She knew it would bring new challenges and new information that would seem strange…but as she'd enabled herself to except that nothing was impossible, the whole thing sat easier in her psyche, for the most part. She thought of her mother, and the indomitable strength the matriarch had possessed and muttered a pray to heaven that she could have some of the strength of her mother, to enable her to accept what she would be about to view. She wanted to be happy in her new life, and to do that, she had to accept and adjust to it.

Standing up, ready to leave the sanctuary of her room, she heard a laugh, as light as the touch of a feather upon a face, from her window, and she crossed the room and looked out. Jane and Alec were below in the courtyard and Alec seemed to have amused Jane, who was laughing, and seemed more pleasant and childlike than she had the day before.

Alec, also smiling, said something to his sister, and then stepped out from the shadow of the veranda, into the bright beams of the sun. Leonie gasped out loud, and an involuntary flinch of her hand knocked a candle holder which had sat astride the window sill onto the floor with a smash.


End file.
